


imagine a garden

by softestvulcan



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: ? I guess, Fluff, M/M, mainly dialogue tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestvulcan/pseuds/softestvulcan
Summary: Data and Geordi lie in bed together and talk about what it is like for Data to discover he has had his own kind of quiet feelings all along, the emotion chip just made him finally see that
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	imagine a garden

**Author's Note:**

> we sing the body electric until machine and soul are one

"Data?"

"Yes, Geordi?"

"How are you... What are you experiencing right now? Is what I mean. What is it like?"

Data turns to lie on his back and pulls him with him, closer, closer, not letting go, Geordis head on his chest and arms wrapped around him. With his eyes seemingly searching for something on the ceiling, he hesitantly opens his mouth.

"It is like. Imagine a garden; Secretly growing in your backyard, so slowly and gently, you never quite notice.   
The most breathtaking flowers and extraordinary colours, always just behind your back. Until one day, someone grabs you by the shoulders and finally turns you around and you almost cannot believe what you are seeing.

And it is like now, that it has finally gained your attention, it seems to bask in it and it grows and it sprouts and it blossoms and blooms and the petals envelope you - and it is almost more than you can bear. Almost. Because is so beautiful and it is yours alone.

But you are fairly certain that it is not like all the other gardens, and not what it is supposed to be. You can tell and others will be able to, too. But maybe that is better.  
Because you have grown it all by yourself. And no one has ever seen anything like it. Maybe that is better, but you cannot quite fully convince yourself of it.

And so you stare at the garden and you cannot believe it and you cannot believe that it is still not enough, anyway.  
That it what it is like."

"Data?"

"Yes, Geordi?"

"Imagine a garden, a secret garden, the first and only one of its kind.Alive with flowers that have no names and no numbers, because no one has ever basked in their glory before. Imagine the most wonderfully unexpected place, so young and so new, full of mysteries only waiting to be discovered.   
I want to lie there with you for as long as you will have me, Data. I can't think of anything I've ever wanted more in my life. Being with you is like seeing colours no other human ever has.   
I am so happy you are you. And you might not be able to believe me right now, but I've never wanted you to be human. If you were, you wouldn't be Data. All I want is you."

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll make something more out of this at some point, I really want to tbh but since I never write who knows


End file.
